


Attrapeur attrapé

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment l'ennui peut jouer des tours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attrapeur attrapé

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

Narcissa soupira. A quoi bon payer un abonnement de quidditch pour son mari si un match sur deux il ne pouvait pas venir à cause de réunion pas si secrète que ça avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et elle était obligée d'y aller parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on remarque son absence… Et en plus son époux n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper de ses besoins. Oh, bien évidement tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne ressentait rien parce qu'elle avait une réputation de reine des glaces, mais elle n'agissait ainsi que parce que son mari le voulait. Et franchement elle était plus que frustrée. Elle ne prit pas même la peine d'applaudir le joueur qui venait de marquer. Elle aurait préférer rester dans le salon de thé près de chez elle à discuter avec Mmes Crabbe et Goyle… non pas que leur compagnie soit vraiment plaisante – elle ne faisait que continuer la tradition familiale – mais c'eût été cent fois plus agréable qu'une foule suante, criante et gesticulante. Elle dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'apercevrait de son absence si elle transplanait ? Probablement pas, tant la cohue était importante. D'un autre coté, que ferait-elle une fois chez elle ? Elle y serait seule, son fils était à Poudlard et son mari probablement en train de tuer quelqu'un – ou quelque chose, après tout il tuait beaucoup de moldus ces derniers temps. Les elfes l'ennuyaient et ses voisines avaient prévu une sortie ce jour là. Oui, elle serait au calme, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et son mari ne le lui donnait pas et ne le pourrait pas avant un certain temps. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se tourna vers son voisin.

-Est-ce que le match vous intéresse vraiment ?

-Che fous temante parton ?

Le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle tenait un calepin rempli de notes et de schéma de quidditch.

-Non, laissez tomber.

Il reporta son attention sur le terrain et elle décida d'évaluer la marchandise pour passer le temps. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire son quatre heures, il en vaudrait la peine. Elle secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour les besoins de son corps, ses pensées devenaient inquiétantes. Son regard lorgna bien plus bas sur l'anatomie du jeune homme. Elle hoqueta de surprise, en effet ça devenait urgent. Un hurlement unanime dans le stade lui apprit que le match venait de prendre fin. Elle prit sa décision sans même réfléchir, elle attrapa le bras de son voisin…

-Venez !

…et transplana.

La star mondiale de quidditch Viktor Krum ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il était tranquillement en train d'étudier les tactiques de ses futurs adversaires quand une femme l'avait sauvagement attaqué. Et maintenant, il se trouvait nu, allongé entre les jambes d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas – également nue – en train de passer le meilleur moment qu'il ait passé depuis un bon moment. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre et continua de caresser consciencieusement la poitrine de la femme gémissante dont les jambes entrainaient son bassin dans un rythme effréné. Un moment plus tard les cris de la blonde se firent plus aigus et plus haletants, quelques secondes plus tard elle s'effondrait sur lui avec un grognement de satisfaction. Son incompréhension continua lorsque quelques instants plus tard l'inconnue le repoussa, se revêtit rapidement et disparut. L'attrapeur haussa les épaules : il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre !


End file.
